Our Destiny
by JaS2g
Summary: Sue and Jack become closer, but certain circumstances may threaten their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I don't own anything. No Copyright infringement intended._

Relief had flooded through his body when he realized that Sue wasn't leaving for New York. When he stopped her outside the bullpen he had been an emotional wreck. Tears filled his eyes when he admitted how much he was going to miss her, he was ready to declare his feelings for her until Myles interrupted them. Afterwards his face had lit up when he saw the banner and the words "Welcome Back Sue." He was all smiles during the party they had for her and the rest of the day.

When he got home that afternoon, he crashed on his couch. The past week had taken a toll on him, both emotionally and physically. All he could do was sit there and run the events of the day through his mind. He knew that he couldn't go through something like that again. He almost lost her for good and he couldn't take that chance again. It was then that he made a decision that would change his life forever.

Sue just got home when her blackberry vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed the call was from Jack.

"Hi Jack, what's up?"

"Hi Sue," the words flashed across the screen. "I know this is last minute, but would you like to go out for dinner to celebrate your staying?" He hoped she didn't have anything else planned.

"Lucy and I were going out tonight." She replied, and Jack's heart sank when he heard her answer. Lucy was in the next room and joined Sue when she heard her name. She caught the mixed emotions flashing across Sue's face.

'What's wrong?' Lucy signed to her.

"Just a second Jack."

"Jack wants to take me out for dinner." Sue told Lucy.

"Oh Sue, don't worry about our plans. You go with Jack, we can do it another time." Lucy said, keeping her fingers crossed that Jack will finally move their relationship to something more other than friendship.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked, not wanting to disappoint her friend.

Lucy nodded and waved her hand to go ahead.

"Jack, it looks like my plans have changed. I would really like to go with you."

A smile spread across his face as his spirits lifted. "That's great Sue, I will pick you up in half an hour."

"Okay, see you then." Sue replied.

Lucy's excitement was written all over her face. "Woohoo," she exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

Sue just rolled her eyes at her and then shook her head with a giggle. "I'm going to get ready."

"Do you need any help?" Lucy asked.

"No that's okay, I already know what I'm going to wear." She knew better than to let Lucy help. She would have been raiding her own closet for something sexy that would have probably given Jack another heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Sue were seated at a corner table at their favourite pizza place. His eyes took in her loveliness, even though he saw her earlier at work that day he couldn't get enough of her. She was dressed casually, wearing the red v-neck sweater he always liked. She wore her long blond hair down, oh how he had wanted to run his fingers through the silky strands. God she was breathtaking, he thought to himself.

Sue noticed him watching her, as she let her eyes roam over his features. Recognizing the telltale signs of the tiredness in his eyes and face. She knew that he had taken her leaving hard. She was surprised he even asked her to dinner tonight, thinking he would much rather stay home and get some rest.

Sue reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Jack are you okay?" He hadn't said two words to her since they arrived and she was getting worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now that you're here." He admitted.

Sue nodded at him. "Well, we shouldn't stay out too late. I know you must be tired."

"Is it that obvious?"

'Yes,' she signed her response.

After eating Jack was feeling a little better. He didn't want the night to end before he had a chance to talk with Sue. He wanted to be alone with her and not in a crowded restaurant. He suggested they take a walk in the park and she agreed.

They walked along the pathway and ended up in front of the fountain. They always seemed to meet up there one time or another. It was almost as if it was their special place. Sue sat down on the edge and Jack sat beside her. He was so close, and she could feel his thigh pressed up against hers. The heat radiating towards her where they were connected.

Jack took hold of Sue's hand sending a shiver up her arm. She looked over at him surprised at the gesture. He wanted to get her attention, the serious look in his eyes told her that he had something important to say.

"Sue, I have something to tell you, something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time now."

She nodded at him, urging him to continue.

He took in a long deep breath. "This week has been the hardest week of my life. I almost lost you and it scared me to death. I have wanted to tell you so many times before, but I let the chances slip by and I'm not going to let that happen again. You mean everything to me Sue, you are my best friend, my partner, my love."

Sue's breath caught in her throat when she read the last words on his lips. Did he just call her his love, she could hardly believe it. "Your love?" She asked.

He nodded, as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I love you Sue."

Sue was overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you too Jack." She exclaimed and threw her arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3

The tears silently slipped down Jack's face, but he didn't care. He just told Sue he loved her and hearing her declare her feelings for him made his heart soar with joy. All the emotion he had kept pent up the last few years was now being released. They held onto each other for several long minutes.

When they pulled back he noticed the tears slowly slipping down her cheeks as well. His hands cupped her face and brushed away the wetness, and she did the same for him.

He then pulled her closer, his eyes darkened with desire as they focused on her sweet lips. He brushed his lips against hers in the softest kiss she ever experienced. It was so tender and full of love. He then ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she sighed in response, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He soon explored the sweetness he found, causing her to moan.

Moments later they pulled apart needing air. Their gazes taking in the beauty of each other. Sue couldn't believe her dream was finally coming true. She had wished for a long time that Jack felt the same way about her.

Jack smiled at her and stood suddenly while helping her up. All of sudden he became unsteady and Sue grabbed onto him. "Jack are you okay?"

His hand came up and rubbed his face. "I just need to grab a coffee. As you know I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

She knew he was in no condition to drive. "I don't think coffee is such a good idea right now. You need to rest and I will drive you home. Where are your keys?"

"It's okay, I can drive."

Sue gave him a stern look and started searching his coat pockets for his keys. She grinned at him when she found them, then she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Jack knew better than to argue with her, anyways she was driving him back to his place. His mind wandered to snuggling with her on his couch and continuing where they had left off.


	4. Chapter 4

When they entered Jack's apartment, they took off their coats and Jack put them in the closet. He gently took Sue's hand in his and led her to the couch. "I think maybe I should go, you need to get some sleep." Sue said.

"You're not leaving me so soon are you?" His eyes searching hers, silently begging her to stay. "Besides how are you going to get home?"

"I could drive your car home and pick you up in the morning. Or I will just call Lucy to come pick me up."

Jack moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't think clearly when he was this close. She could feel his breath on her face, and the smell of his cologne was driving her to distraction.. Her eyes took in every feature, especially his eyes. She could get lost in them, that's for sure. He began to speak and she focused on his lips. "Don't leave Sue, not when we just declared our love for each other. Will you stay please?"

"Okay I'll stay," she relented, not really wanting to leave just yet.

They sat down on the couch and Jack pulled her into his arms. He looked down at her, as his hand caressed the side of her face. She was so beautiful, he still couldn't believe she loved him too. His mouth lowered to hers as he kissed her passionately.

The next morning Sue's eyes slowly began to open. At first she didn't know where she was. Then her eyes fell upon Jack's sleeping face. She softly gasped in surprise and looked down to see his arms wrapped around her holding her close, her hand lay flat on his chest. Her gaze travelled lower to where her leg rested between both of his. Her stomach did flip flops at the intimate way they were connected. When her eyes reached his face again she saw a pair of deep brown ones staring back at her, a grin tugging at his lips. The heat rose to her face, giving her cheeks a becoming blush.

Her heart was now beating fast, as she realized they were in Jack's bed. Wondering how they got there in the first place. She was running the events of the previous night through her mind. She remembered cuddling with Jack on his couch, kissing and talking and then more kissing and talking.

"Jack what happened?"

"What… no good morning kiss?" He teased.

She gave him a look and then quickly pressed her lips to his.

"That's it?" He said, disappointed.

"That's all your getting until you tell me what happened." Her tone was serious until he caught the twinkle in her eyes.

"We fell asleep on the couch. I woke up a few hours earlier and carried you in here, where I thought you'd be more comfortable." He explained.

Sue smiled at him. "That was really sweet Jack." She rewarded him by brushing her lips across his causing him to shudder. Then she nipped at his bottom lip and slid her tongue across it soothingly. His hands moved to her back, caressing his way up into her hair. When she deepened the kiss, he moaned in response. He never wanted to let her go.

The incessant ringing of his phone drove him to pull back suddenly. Sue's eyes reflected the confusion at his actions. 'Phone,' he signed to her and she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Thank you for your reviews. _ :)

He turned and answered the phone on his nightstand.

"Jack, It's Lucy. Where is Sue? She hasn't been home all night."

"Calm down, she's here with me."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Jack I have some bad news. Her mother called looking for her. Her father is sick, he's in the hospital."

Jack looked over at Sue. She smiled at him and signed 'who is it?'

He didn't want to tell her the awful news but he knew he had to. When he got off the phone he turned towards Sue and took both her hands in his.

"That was Lucy, your mother has been trying to call you."

"Oh is that all, she's probably upset I wasn't home and I shut off my blackberry last night. What did Lucy tell her?" She asked.

Jack shook is head, and she noticed his solemn expression. "Sue, it's about your father. He's in the hospital."

"What?" She said shocked, not sure she read him right. "Did you just say my Dad is in the hospital?" Jack nodded. "Why, what happened?"

"I don't know Sue, you need to call your mother."

Sue hurriedly got up from bed and ran into the living room to grab her blackberry.

She turned it on and quickly dialled her mother's number.

"Mom, it's me. How's Dad? What's going on?" Her voice was breaking with emotion.

"Sue, your father's in a coma. He had a bad fall and hit his head. Can you come home? I've called your brothers too."

"Of course Mom, I will be there as soon as I can."

After the call Sue let out a sob and she turned finding Jack right by her side. "My fathers in a coma." She said as tears began to slip down her cheeks. She was visibly trembling and Jack pulled her into his arms. He held her close, gently rubbing her back with comforting strokes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sue waited while Jack packed a suitcase. He insisted on going with her and she was glad he was coming. When he came out, he saw her sitting on the couch her face in her hands. He nudged her shoulder and she looked up with fresh tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged him. "Thanks for coming with me Jack."

"No thanks needed Sue, I'm always here for you. I love you."

She nodded at him. "I love you too."

They went over to Sue's apartment and while she was packing Jack called D.

He told him what happened and that he will be going out of town with Sue. D felt bad for Sue and told Jack to tell her that everyone will be praying for her Dad. He said they could take as much time as they needed.

Sue came out of her room with her suitcase. Jack told her about his conversation with D and she thanked him.

She walked over to Lucy who also had tears in her eyes. "Lucy, can you watch Levi for me?

"Yes, of course. Sue, I want you to call me and let me know how your father is doing. I wish I could go with you too." She said giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks Luce." She said and then she said her goodbyes to Levi. She was going to miss him but knew he would be in good hands with Lucy.

When they boarded their flight. Jack put their bags in the overhead compartment. He sat down in the seat next to Sue who had been looking out the window. He placed his hand gently on hers and she looked over at him.

"He's going to be okay isn't he Jack?" The worry and fear reflected in the tone of her voice.

"I don't know Sue, but I do know that we are all praying for him and we are all here for you." Jack remembered the stories she told him about her father. She was close to him, and he knew they had a special relationship. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Please God watch over my father, help him to get better." She silently prayed.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jack and Sue arrived in her hometown they rented a car and drove straight to the hospital. She found her father's room number and saw one of her brothers standing in the hallway. "John," she called out and he walked over to her. "Sue, I'm so glad to see you." He gave her a hug and noticed Jack standing beside her.

"This is Jack Hudson," she said.

"Hi Jack," he said and shook his hand. He knew that Sue worked with him, but the way they were holding hands when they walked up told him that they were more than just friends.

"How's Dad?" Sue asked.

"He's still in a coma. Mom's in with him now. You can go in. The doctor should be around later to give us an update."

Sue nodded and walked into the room. She saw her mother sitting next to her father's bedside. She was holding his hand and talking to him. Her mother looked up and saw Sue. "Oh Thank God you're here." She gave her daughter a hug.

"Mom, how is he?" Sue had tears in her eyes seeing her father laying there hooked up to a lot of machines.

"The doctor is hopeful, he said we should keep talking to him. The sooner he wakes up the better. Maybe you can sit with him for awhile."

Sue sat down and took her father's hand in hers, her mother left the room to give them some time alone.

Jack and John were talking in the hallway when Carla came out. She spotted Jack and thought how kind of him to accompany Sue home. She always thought he was a nice young man. "Hello Jack, thank you for taking care of Sue and bringing her here."

Jack knew that her mother and her family didn't know about them being a couple yet. "Sure, how is your husband doing?"

"We are hoping he will wake up soon. Maybe Sue's voice will bring him back to us. We've all been sitting and talking with him, but there's no change yet."

"We're all praying for him," Jack said.

Afterwards Sue came out and walked towards Jack and he put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a side hug. Carla and John both looked at each other, noticing the new closeness between Jack and Sue. When the doctor came by, he checked on Mr. Thomas and told them there was no change but he was still hopeful.


	8. Chapter 8

During the next several hours at the hospital, the family members had been taking turns sitting with Mr. Hudson. Now it was Sue's turn and she went into the room and sat in the chair by his bedside. "Dad, it's Sue. We're all here waiting for you to wake up. I have some news and I wanted to tell you first before anyone else in the family. Daddy, I'm in love with the most wonderful man. You know him too, it's Jack Hudson. He told me that he loves me and I love him. Dad you have to wake up. When the time comes, I want you to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. I want you to meet your grandchildren when they come into this world. Please Daddy, come back to us." As Sue poured her heart out to her father, the tears were sliding down her cheeks and a few drops had landed on their clasped hands.

All of a sudden Sue felt the pressure of his hand slightly squeezing hers. She looked up, but his eyes were still closed. She got up and hovered over him. "Come on Daddy, you can do it. Open your eyes, everyone is here waiting." His hand squeezed hers again and his eyes fluttered open and then closed again. Sue immediately pressed the button to call the nurse and continued talking to her father.

The nurse came into the room and Sue told her that she felt his hand squeeze hers and his eyes fluttered open for a moment. The nurse told her that was a good sign and that she would page the doctor.

Carla came in right away after seeing the nurse. She touched Sue on the shoulder to get her attention. "What's happened Sue?"

Sue smiled at her mother. "He squeezed my hand and his eyes opened for a little bit."

Carla let out the breath she had been holding. She was happy that her husband was making some progress. The doctor arrived and told everyone to leave the room so he could examine his patient.

Jack was in the waiting room when Sue rushed in. "Jack, my father opened his eyes and squeezed my hand. The doctor is in with him now."

"That's great news!" He said with a smile and pulled her into a hug.

They had spent all their time at the hospital. Taking turns holding vigil and having little naps in the waiting room area. Carla walked in and saw the embrace. She knew something was going on between them. She cleared her throat to get their attention and Jack pulled away from Sue. She looked up to see Jack looking at her mother. "So are you going to tell me your news Sue?" Her mother asked knowingly.

"I was going to tell you Mom, but with everything going on I didn't think it was the right time." Sue explained.

She nodded at Sue with understanding. "I've noticed the way you two have been acting around each other since you got here and I know that it's more than friendship."

"It's true, Jack and I are together."

"That's wonderful Sue. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you Mrs. Thomas." Jack said, happy that Sue's mother seemed to accept the idea of them together.

"So what are your plans?" She asked, directing her question at Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor walked out and Jack was temporarily saved from Carla's interrogation about his and Sue's relationship. When the doctor approached, everyone crowded around him. "Mr. Thomas is doing well, he has opened his eyes and started talking. He will have to take things slow and get lots of rest, but he should make a complete recovery." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and was glad for the good news.

"Can we see him doctor?" Carla asked.

"Yes, but only one at a time."

Carla nodded and went in first. Sue went to call Lucy and tell her the good news. When she came back, Jack held out his hand to her and they sat together in the waiting room.

Sue went in next to see her father. "Daddy," she said when he directed his eyes towards her. He gave her a small smile and she was by his bedside giving him a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy to see him gazing at her.

"I heard about you and Jack." He said groggily.

"Yes, I will tell you all about it, but you have to get your rest now. I will be staying in town for awhile so don't worry about anything." She said as he reached out and covered her hand with his.

When Sue came out her brothers went in to visit with their father one at a time. She stood next to Jack and he put his arm around her holding her close. He noticed how tired she was and she must be hungry too, he thought. They hadn't had much to eat since they got to the hospital. "Sue, do you want to stop somewhere and get something to eat before we check into the hotel?"

Carla had overheard the question and walked over to them. "Sue, aren't you coming back to the house?"

Sue looked at her mother and then at Jack. "I don't know Mom, we were going to stay at a hotel."

"Nonsense dear, you can stay in your old room. It's still the same, just like you left it."

"What about Jack?" Sue asked, noticing she didn't mention him.

"Well of course he can stay with us too. He can stay in the guest room."

Sue looked over at Jack trying to read how he felt about the situation her mother presented to them. She knew that he probably wanted to be alone with her and she felt the same way. Sue let out a sigh, but Jack nodded and winked at her letting her know it was okay with him. She had been through a lot and he didn't want to add anymore stress to the situation.

"Okay Mom, we'll meet you there."

"Wonderful, your father will be happy that you will be staying with us." Carla smiled at them both.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive to Sue's parents house was a silent one until Jack reached over and covered her hand with his, giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze. She looked over at him, his eyes full of love and understanding. He had been there with her, helping her get through one of the hardest things she ever had to go through. Her mind started to remember other times when he was there for her, she knew she could always count on him. She finally spoke, "Are you sure you want to stay with my Mother?"

Jack noticed the uncertainty in her expression and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned on the interior light so she could read him better. "I just want to be with you Sue, it doesn't matter where we are. I didn't want to cause any stress between you and your mother. If you want to go to a hotel we can call your Mom and tell her you changed your mind."

"No that's okay, it's just that we can't be alone. If I know my mother, she will be keeping an eye on us." She sighed regretfully.

"We're alone now." He said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

When she saw the way he was looking at her, butterflies began to float in her stomach. She watched in fascination the way his eyes turned dark with desire. His mouth lowered onto hers capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was soft at first and then turned wild with desire. Her mouth opened under his pleading lips, as his tongue searched out hers. He let out a groan when she met him halfway, engaging in a dance of their own. His hands caressed their way up her arms and shoulders, cupping her face, as he held her to him. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck, her fingers lacing through his soft dark hair.

The knocking on the car window soon brought Jack back to reality. He pulled back in surprise and looked over to see a police officer standing there, peering inside the vehicle. Jack pushed the button to roll down the window.

"Is everything all right?" The officer asked him.

"Yes officer, we're fine." Jack said after clearing his throat.

"Can I see some identification."

Jack was getting annoyed now, he pulled out his FBI identification and handed it to the officer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw you pulled over and thought there may have been a problem with the vehicle." He explained.

"No problem sir, we just needed to talk."

The officer noticed the pretty blonde sitting in the passenger seat. He gave Jack his identification back. "Sorry to have bothered you. You two have a nice night." He winked and smiled at Jack before leaving to walk back to his patrol car.

Jack looked over at Sue whose face had turned a nice shade of pink. They both started laughing and then she playfully punched him in the arm. "You are enjoying this way too much Hudson."


	11. Chapter 11

When they got to Sue's parents house, Carla was in the kitchen putting a casserole in the oven. A few of their neighbours had sent some over when they heard Mr. Thomas was in the hospital.

Jack placed their bags in the hallway before going in with Sue. "I hope you two are hungry, I just started dinner." She said to them.

"Yes, we're starved," Jack said looking over at Sue.

Carla had felt bad about how she treated Jack at the hospital. Deep down she knew that Jack was a good man and he would never hurt Sue. Now she wanted to make things right. "Jack I'm happy you are staying with us, I'm sorry about how it may have seemed at the hospital. I've had a lot on my mind lately, but I want you to know that you are always welcome here."

"Thanks, Mrs. Thomas. I know that you've been through a lot so don't worry about it. I'm just glad that Mr. Thomas is going to be okay." Jack smiled at her and he put his arm around Sue.

Afterwards they all sat down to dinner. Sue's brother John had come back to the house with his mother and joined them for dinner. While her two other brothers had gone home to their own families since they lived in the same town. They all sat around the table eating dinner and catching up on family news. Jack felt at home with Sue's family and they wanted to hear all about how he and Sue had gotten together.

The guest room was an extra room downstairs that was added to the house when they had renovated. It was always cold down there and Sue wished that Jack could stay in her room with her. But that would be impossible, with her mother around. After showing Jack his room, Sue went upstairs to get him some extra blankets. She didn't notice her mother coming up behind her. Sue stopped abruptly and her mother bumped into her. Sue let out a yelp and turned suddenly. "Mom, you scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry dear. I just wanted to see if you needed any help."

"No, I was just getting some extra blankets for Jack." She opened the linen closet and started pulling out the blankets.

Carla placed her hand on Sue's arm getting her attention. "Sue, I'm very happy that you and Jack are together. I always thought he was such a nice man. You know, I think it would be nice if you had your wedding here, your father will be very excited if you do. Besides he won't be able to travel for awhile."

Sue's mouth had dropped open as she read what her mother was saying to her. "Mom, what are you talking about? Jack hasn't even proposed to me yet, we just got together."

"Oh Sue, don't you worry. He will be asking you soon, I see the way he looks at you."

Sue knew she didn't want to get into this conversation with her mother. She just nodded at her, letting the subject slide. She walked away with the blankets and rolled her eyes when her mother couldn't see her. What was her mother thinking, she thought to herself.

Jack turned around when he heard Sue coming downstairs. He just finished dressing for bed. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He helped Sue with the blankets and they put them on the bed together. She still had a strange look on her face after her run in with her mother and Jack wondered what she was thinking about. 'What's wrong?' He signed to her.

Sue shook her head, she sure didn't want to repeat what her mother had said. "I'm going to miss you tonight." She whispered.

Jack walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Me too," he said before giving her a sweet kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Jack went to the hospital with Sue and her Mother. Her father was getting stronger each day and talking more. They all stood in his room, and Mr. Thomas was happy that Jack was there too. "Hello Jack," he said and held out his hand to him.

"Hello, Mr. Thomas. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, I heard the news about you and Sue. I want you to know that I couldn't have picked a better choice for my daughter." He told him.

Jack was flattered that her father approved of their relationship. "Thank you Sir."

Sue was thrilled at how well they got along and that her family really accepted Jack.

Afterwards Jack called D to let him know what was happening and he also wanted to talk to him about his relationship with Sue. D told him that they had heard the good news about Sue's father from Lucy. "So when are you guys coming back to D.C?" D asked him.

"Well Sue wants to stay until her father is home from the hospital. Why?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but is there any way you can come back sooner? Sue can stay for now, but we really need you here. We have a very important case that came up suddenly and we can really use your help."

Jack let out a sigh. He really didn't want to leave Sue. "What's this case about?"

"I can't go into details over the phone. It is very sensitive in nature, I will fill you in once you get here."

"Alright D, let me talk to Sue and I will be there as soon as I can."

Sue walked up to Jack and saw the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, taking her hand in his. "I just talked to D and he wants me back in D.C. An important case just came up and he really needs me there. I'm sorry Sue." He made the circular motion over his chest.

"Do I need to go to?" She asked, a little disappointed.

Jack shook his head. "He said you can stay a little while longer, you should stay with your Dad as long as you can Sue."

She nodded at him. "Alright, but I'm going to miss you Jack."

Jack took her hand and laid a gentle kiss on it. "I'm going to miss you too, but you know what? You're always with me... in here." He said as he placed her hand over his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

On the way to driving Jack to the airport, Sue stopped at a nearby park. He looked over at her questioningly. "I just thought it would be nice to say our goodbye's here and not in a crowded airport."

"Good thinking," he said with a smirk.

The park was almost empty at this time of day and Sue wanted to be alone with Jack before it was time for him to leave. They walked hand in hand along the footpath. There was still a chill in the air and light flakes of snow clung to ground. Jack turned to Sue getting her attention. "I'm glad that your father is doing better."

Sue nodded at him. "He should be home in a few days. Once I know that he's settled and my Mom has everything under control, I will be on my way back to D.C. myself."

"That's good. You know I'm going miss you a lot." He said, taking her cold hands in his. He rubbed them gently, warming them up.

"I love you Jack. Thanks for coming home with me and helping me get through everything with my father." She said speaking from her heart.

"Sue, you don't need to thank me. I would do anything for you. I love you so much." He pulled her in his arms hugging her to him.

When they pulled apart his mouth captured hers in a long passionate kiss. His tongue sought out hers to engage in a wonderful dance of love. Whenever he kissed her it was never enough, he longed for her sweetness. Sue couldn't get enough of his kisses either, he always managed to make her melt. His hands and mouth always did amazing things to her, things she never experienced before. It was like he took her to a place not of this world. It was their own special place.

When they got to the airport. Jack picked up his tickets and checked in his baggage. They walked together holding hands towards the boarding gate. He had a few minutes to spare before he had to board the plane. There was a man off to the side watching them, but they hadn't noticed him. He pretended to read his newspaper, but he kept his eyes on Sue and Jack.

Jack put his arms around Sue pulling her close. "I guess this is goodbye for now. I will call you as soon as I arrive in D.C."

Sue nodded at him. Her hands travelled up to the back of his neck and she pulled him down, her lips connecting with his in a sweet lingering kiss. Afterwards she looked up at him with shining eyes. "Have a safe trip. I'll be waiting for your call."

Jack smiled down at her. "Take care Sue, and remember what I said." He lifted her hand and placed it over his heart. She nodded, unable to hide the tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her in for another kiss before he left, waving at her as he made his way down the hallway. Sue waved back at him, she couldn't wait to get back to D.C. and home to him.


	14. Chapter 14

When Jack's plane touched down at the D.C. airport. He was sad that Sue wasn't with him. He went through the motions of getting his baggage and making his way through the airport. All of a sudden he caught a glimpse of Bobby and D walking towards him through the crowd.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Surprised that they were meeting him at the airport.

"Hey Jack!" They both said. "We just thought you might need a ride back to your place." D explained.

Jack knew something was up. It must be this new case D was talking about on the phone. When they were all settled in the car Jack asked them again why they picked him up at the airport.

"Jack, your in danger. That's why we had you come home right away. We've had agents following you and Sue as soon as we found out."

"What danger? What's this about?"

Bobby looked back at his friend. "It's the sniper mate. He's escaped from prison. They are on high alert and they've notified all the law enforcement agencies in the country."

Jack was visibly shaken taking it all in. "What about Sue?"

"We don't believe she's in any danger. It's you he wants. But in any case we still have agents in Ohio watching out for her, she's safe don't worry Jack." D explained to him.

He breathed a sigh of relief that Sue was in no harm. "I have to call her later, can I let her know what's going on?"

"It's not a good idea. We will fill her in when she gets back to D.C. But you will be staying at a safe house just outside of town until we can get this guy. We have reason to believe he was in Ohio and I'm sure he's followed you back to D.C. We think he's wearing a disguise and using a fake i.d. We have SOG working on getting a location as we speak."

"I'm not going to a safe house. I already put this guy away once and I'm going to do it again." Jack said stubbornly.

Bobby let out a sigh. "Your not going to make yourself a target again, are ya Sparky? You know Sue's going to come after you if she finds out."

Jack knew his friend was right. Sue would kill him if he did that again. He had to think about her now too, it wasn't just him anymore. "Alright. I'll go to the safe house. But I want full access to this case. I will be working from there and I plan on putting this guy back where he belongs." Both D and Bobby agreed with his conditions, glad that he didn't put up much of fight about going to the safe house.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N - Thank you all for your reviews._ :)

Not long after Jack was settled into the safe house he got a call on his cell phone. It was a number he didn't recognize but he answered it anyway. "Hudson," he said.

"Hi Jack, remember me?"

Immediately Jack got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he recognized the voice of the caller. It was the sniper. "Yeah, I remember you. So I heard you escaped from prison. Don't get too comfortable cause your going back there soon."

The sniper laughed at his reply. "You always were sure of yourself, but you're not going to get me this time."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Jack assured him.

The sniper let out a chuckle. "So…. I saw that pretty blonde partner of yours at the airport." He said tauntingly.

The anger instantly brewing within Jack. "Oh don't disappoint me, I thought you were coming after me."

"Maybe I'll just use her as a practice shot before I take you out."

Jack's hand clenched into a fist by his side. He wanted nothing more than to rip this guy apart. He knew he had to keep his wits about him and not let on that he was getting to him. "You always were a coward."

The sniper just laughed at him. "Keep thinking that Jack, I've got you right where I want you."

Jack heard the click on the other end when he hung up, not waiting for a response. He immediately dialled Sue's number, needing to hear her voice.

"Hi Jack," she said.

"Hi Sue, how is everything?"

"Great, my Dad is coming home in two days. How are you? What's the new case about?"

"I can't really talk about the case over the phone. I will fill you in when you get here. That is great news about your Dad by the way."

"Yeah, I will be coming home to you soon. I can't wait, I miss you already."

"I miss you too. I love you Sue."

"I love you too Jack."

After the phone call, Bobby came into the room and Jack told him about the call from the sniper. Bobby said he talked to SOG and the sniper did follow him back to D.C. His friend saw the worry on Jack's face, knowing it wasn't himself he was worried about, but Sue. Bobby reassured him that Sue was safe, they have agents watching her mom's house and following her wherever she goes.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted this nightmare to be over with soon and Sue back in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

A week had gone by and they were still having a hard time catching the sniper.

The only good thing was that the sniper wasn't killing anyone else. He seemed intent on getting to Jack. They were sure that he was in D.C. and the call he made to Jack's phone was from a disposable cell phone. They had a location of where the call was placed but nothing after that.

Myles and D had moved into Jack's apartment, along with a decoy agent who looked similar to Jack. They had him dress like Jack and follow the same schedule as if he was back to work. They also made sure all agents were on high alert around the Hoover building.

Jack was getting restless at the safe house. He hoped this would be over soon. Sue was flying in that afternoon and he hated being stuck in the house, he had to make up an excuse why he couldn't come to the airport and pick her up. Jack asked Lucy to pick her up instead and let her know what was happening.

Lucy finally saw Sue and waved at her. She had Levi with her and Sue was happy to see him again. Levi jumped up and gave his owner a warm welcome. "I missed you too Buddy!" She said, as she stroked his ears.

"Hi Luce, I missed you too." She gave her friend a hug. Lucy was happy that Sue was back.

"How's your Dad? I was very relieved to hear that he was going to be okay."

"Yeah, he's doing a lot better now. He's home and getting a lot of rest, my Mom's making sure of that." Sue smiled at her.

When they got back to the apartment, Lucy asked Sue to sit down because she wanted to talk to her. Sue noticed the serious look in her eyes. "Is something wrong Lucy?"

"You know that new case that Jack is working on?"

Sue nodded. "Jack didn't tell me much about it. He said he would tell me when I got back."

"Well, I'm the one whose supposed to tell you. The sniper escaped from prison and he's after Jack. D and Bobby brought him to a safe house and that's where he is now."

Sue was in shock and now her face reflected the fear and worry. "Why didn't he tell me?" She asked.

"He couldn't. D wouldn't let him. They are still trying to catch the sniper but it's been difficult." Lucy saw the emotions play across Sue's face. She knew that Jack and her friend had feelings for each other, but the look on Sue's face told her that it went much deeper.

"Sue did something happen in Ohio? Between you and Jack?"

Sue read the questions on her friends lips and knew that they couldn't keep it a secret much longer. "Actually it happened before we left for Ohio. That night I went to dinner with Jack. He told me that he loves me."

Lucy's face brightened at the news, at least something good has happened in all this turmoil, she thought. "That's great Sue! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Luce, but I want to see Jack, I need to see him." Her arms were crossed against her chest as she faced her friend with determination.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy knew that there was no way she could talk Sue out of seeing Jack. She was stubborn and when she set her mind to something there was no way to talk her out of it. "Sue you need to call D, he's the team lead in this case."

Sue didn't wait as she dialled D's number. "Hi Sue," she saw his words flash across the screen of her blackberry.

"Hi D. Lucy told me everything and I want to see Jack."

"I don't think that's a good idea. If I take you there, you will have to stay. You can't leave."

"I know, and I'm already packed. I want to go." Sue replied.

"Alright, Sue. I will be there shortly to pick you up."

"Thanks D." Sue smiled, she wanted to see Jack so badly. Even though everyone was telling her that he was fine. She had to see him with her own eyes.

About an hour later they arrived at the safe house. Sue was anxious to see Jack. She missed him so much and with this new danger surrounding him she wanted to make sure he was all right.

D led her into the house and he quickly found Bobby and Jack in the main meeting room. Jack turned and saw Sue standing there with her bag. His face lit up immediately, he was so happy to see her. Sue couldn't contain her emotions any longer and ran into his arms. "Jack!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. Both D and Bobby looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces.

Bobby cleared his throat and was the first to speak. "Hey Sparky, is there something your not telling us?"

Jack moved apart from Sue and gave her a look and then she followed his gaze to where D and Bobby stood. Sue's face turned pink, realizing how the embrace must have looked. She looked back at Jack, not knowing what to say.

"Are you two dating?" D asked him.

"Well, uhm… I wanted to talk to you D. But… uhm…. This case came up and I didn't have a chance to." Jack said, stumbling through his words. This wasn't how he wanted to handle this.

"Jack, you can relax. If it's that rule you're worried about, you don't have to anymore. They scrapped it last year."

"What? Are you sure?" He asked, not believing his luck.

"Yeah, they told us at one of the meetings I was invited to with the higher ups. They got rid of it, they felt that the code of conduct was good enough. So that means you still have to remain professional during working hours."

"Of course and thanks D." Jack turned and looked at Sue. They both had huge grins on their faces.

Bobby let out a whistle and slapped Jack on the back. Both D and Bobby congratulated them.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the middle of the night and Sue had been tossing and turning ever since she went to bed. She just couldn't get comfortable and all she could think about was Jack. She was happy to be in the safe house with Jack, but there were too many people around. She wished they could have some time alone together. Jack's room was just across the hall from hers, and she wanted to peek in to see if he was sleeping too.

Sue carefully got up and tiptoed across the hall to Jack's room. She quietly turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The moon was shining bright and she could see fairly well into the room. Jack was lying on his back and his eyes were open. She breathed a sigh of relief and softly walked into the room.

When he saw her, he turned and switched on the bedside lamp. Both of their eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the light. 'What's wrong?' He signed to her.

'I couldn't sleep.' She signed back. Jack pulled the covers back inviting her to join him.

Sue slipped in beside him. It was so warm and comfortable, much better than her bed, she thought. They both settled on their sides facing each other. Jack's fingers traced the side of her face, sending shivers down her spine. "I'm glad you're here," he said.

"Me too. I was so scared when Lucy told me that the sniper was loose again and he was after you."

"I was worried about you too, but they told me they had agents watching out for you. I got a call from the sniper the first night I was here. He told me he was at the airport and he saw us. That's when I called you, I needed to hear your voice and that you we're okay." Jack explained.

Sue nodded and he placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer. The cotton of their nightclothes the only barrier separating them. Sue felt the most incredible sensations running through her where their bodies touched. She wanted and needed to be with him. These feelings were so new to her, she never felt like this before. It both frightened and excited her at the same time. "Jack," she whispered.

"Hmmm?" He was mesmerized by her beauty as his hand slid up her back. He noticed her cheeks were turning pink and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

"I …. uhm….. maybe I should go back to my bed." Her voice reflected the desire she was feeling and it sounded so sexy to him.

"Why?" Jack teased, knowing how much he was affecting her.

"Because, I don't know what will happen if I stay. I don't trust myself when I'm around you." She admitted lowering her gaze.

Jack noticed her blush deepen, and his hand moved to her chin pulling her gaze back up to his. Her breath caught when she saw the love and tenderness in his eyes.

"I love you Sue. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing. _ :)

Sue's mouth had dropped open when she read his proposal on his lips. "You want to marry me?"

Jack nodded. "I know that it may seem sudden, but I've been in love with you for so long. You are the only one for me, Sue. I don't want to waste anymore time, I want to start our life together."

The tears had gathered in her eyes and threatened to slip down her cheeks. "Yes Jack, I would love to marry you." Her arms wrapped around his shoulders .

Jack had a huge grin on his face before he lowered his lips to hers. He softly brushed his lips against hers, causing her to shudder. Then he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and when her lips parted he slipped inside. Their tongues caressed, stroked and danced. His hands wandered down to her waist, holding her hips. His fingers slowly moved up under her shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her back and Sue moaned in response. Her senses were spinning, his mouth, his hands, the scent of his cologne, the feel of his body against hers. She was quickly losing control.

Jack knew that if he continued on this path, there would be no turning back. He wanted Sue's first time to be special and he knew that she most likely wanted to wait until her wedding night. He slowed the kiss down and eased back pulling in much needed air into his lungs. She slowly opened her eyes and he was overwhelmed by the intense desire reflected in them. He had to take in a deep breath, trying to regain control. He reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips brushing a gentle kiss across her knuckles. Then he placed her hand on his chest and she could feel his racing heart.

The mood was soon broken when Jack heard a knock on his bedroom. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Jack?" Sue said, noticing the change in his expression.

'Someone's knocking at the door,' he signed.

"Hey Sparky…. Are you up?"

"Yeah Crash, just give me a minute." Jack replied and now Sue knew it was Bobby.

"We got a break in the case Mate, meet me downstairs." Bobby said through the closed door.

"Okay, be right there."

"There's a break in the case." He told Sue. She nodded and they both got out of bed. Sue went to her to room to change and Jack met her in the hallway after he had changed his own clothes. They went downstairs together, both hoping that this was the break they needed to catch the sniper.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack and Sue met Bobby downstairs in the main meeting room that had been set up with the FBI computers and equipment. "We got a call from Myles, the sniper has been located. He's on the roof of a building across from Jack's place. The decoy agent a.k.a. Jack's look alike, had just come home and that's when D spotted the sniper."

Sue looked over at Jack feeling a shiver run down her back. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him. She pushed the dark thoughts out of her mind, thankful that Jack was there with her where it was safe.

"So what's our next move?" Jack asked.

"We've got agents up there, ready to surround him. There's no way out unless he jumps." Bobby stated.

"Good," said Jack wishing he was one of them. He wanted nothing more than to haul that creep back to jail.

"We might as well get comfy while we wait for the call." Bobby said as he pulled out a chair at the table. Jack pulled out Sue's chair for her and then he sat down next to her as they waited to hear back from either Myles or D.

After about half an hour they finally got the call from Myles. Bobby answered the phone and got the news. "We got him." Bobby said to Jack and Sue.

"Yeah!" Jack said, giving Bobby a high-five before taking the phone from him. "Myles, good job you guys."

The relief washed over Sue and she smiled at Jack. She was so happy this nightmare was finally over. She knew that this was one of the drawbacks to working for the F.B.I., but she hoped that God would always keep them and their friends safe.

Jack walked over to Sue and gave her a hug, happy that they wouldn't have to stay in the safe house for much longer. He couldn't wait to get back home and start his life with Sue.


	21. Chapter 21

They had to stay in the safe house for one more day. D wanted to make sure the sniper was secured behind bars before he let Jack and everyone else leave the house.

Jack was in the hallway when he spotted Sue and he pulled her quickly into his room before anyone saw them. "Jack! What are doing?"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss before responding to her question. "I don't know, kissing my bride to be." He said with a sly grin on his face.

Sue smiled at him, she loved seeing those words on his lips. He then lowered his mouth to the side of her neck, nibbling his way up to her ear. She gasped when he nipped at her earlobe and then soothed it with his tongue. Then he trailed kisses along her jaw, making his way back up to her lips. His mouth covered hers and soon the kiss was spiralling out of control. His hands found their way into her hair as he held her to him. Sue's hands remained at his waist, her fingers curling into the waistband of his jeans. Her knuckles brushed against his smooth skin as his mouth was devouring hers, sending wonderful sensations all along her body.

Jack pulled back needing air, he then rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath. It was so easy to lose control with her, he thought. He hoped they would be married soon. He pulled her hands from his waist and held them in his. Sue looked up at him, the desire still burning in both their eyes.

Jack was the first to speak after his breathing returned to normal. "So do want to go shopping tomorrow?"

Confusion had flashed across her face. This was the last thing she expected to read on his lips. "Shopping? Don't you want to unpack your things and get settled into your place?"

"That can wait, we have to find you a ring." Jack smiled as he rubbed her finger where his engagement ring would be resting.

Sue smiled back at him. "You are so sweet Jack, I would love to go shopping with you."

"Great, it's a date then." He said and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

The next day D dropped Jack and Sue off at Jack's apartment. "You two kids have fun." He said to them with a smile.

"Thanks D." Jack replied, then he brought Sue up to his apartment and they left their bags there.

There was a little jewellery store that was located a few blocks from his apartment. They both held hands as they walked over there. While in the store it wasn't long until Sue found the most beautiful ring she ever saw. Jack noticed the way her face lit up when she saw it. He asked the salesperson if they can have a closer look. "Oh Jack, are you sure it's not too much?"

Jack shook his head. "It's beautiful, just like you." He winked at her as he slipped it on her finger. It fit her perfectly, like it was meant for her. "See, it's meant to be."

Sue smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack. He looked over at the salesperson. "We'll take it."


	22. Chapter 22

It was Jack's first night back at his apartment. They were both sitting on the couch and Sue was admiring her ring. He reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her ring finger. "I love you Jack, so much."

Jack pulled her in his arms. "I love you too." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "So when do want to get married?"

"I don't know maybe the summer?"

"That long, I was hoping sooner." His lower lip jutted out, giving her a puppy dog look.

"It's only a few months away Jack. When did you want to get married?"

"Next week," he said casually.

Sue's mouth had dropped open in shock. "Next week? Are you crazy?" She playfully punched his shoulder.

He flinched at her response. "I'm completely serious. We can make some calls and Lucy and Tara can help too. We can make it work."

Sue gave him a look, not convinced. "I don't know Jack. I know my mother won't be pleased. She'll want to help with the wedding and she wants us to marry in Ohio."

"What? When did you talk to your mother?" He asked, thinking he missed something.

"She was talking about us getting married back when she found out that we were together."

Jack laughed. "I knew I liked your mother."

Jack and Sue continued to talk well into the night about the kind of wedding they wanted. They decided to have a small wedding with only their close friends and family. Their wedding would be in D.C. and if their parents couldn't make it they would have a small reception after they got back from their honeymoon. It was late and both of them were exhausted. Jack noticed Sue's eyelids were getting heavy and he carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Their clothes were comfortable enough to sleep in, since they were both wearing sweats. Jack pulled her into his arms and soon they drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Jack dropped Sue off at her apartment. Lucy was there making breakfast and Levi ran up to them greeting them. Sue missed Levi so much, and she kneeled down giving him a hug and rubbed his ears. It didn't take Lucy long to notice the ring on Sue's finger. She walked over to her with a huge grin on her face. "And what is this?" She said as she reached for Sue's hand admiring the ring.

"It's a ring Luce," said Jack with sly smile.

"I know what it is. When did this happen?' Lucy asked looking at Sue.

"Yesterday, Jack proposed when we were in the safe house."

"Awww….. That's great guys. I'm happy for you." Lucy gave them both a hug.

"Hey Luce, do you think you can help us?" Jack asked.

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Jack wants us to get married next week." Sue explained to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Then she got that look on her face when she came up with a great idea. "I think we can make that happen." She said with confidence. "I have some friends with connections. You guys just leave it to me."

"See, I told you Lucy will help." Jack nudged Sue's arm with his and she rolled her eyes at him.

With everyone pitching in to help with the wedding preparations, they were able to set a date for the following Saturday. The pastor at Sue's church was happy to fit them into his schedule. Sue's parents were called and Sue's dad was doing so much better that he was able to travel to D.C. for the wedding. Jack's parents were just as excited to hear that their son was finally getting married. They felt they had already knew Sue because Jack always talked about her whenever he came home to visit. They couldn't wait to meet her in person.

It was the day before the wedding and their parents had arrived in town. Jack's parents were staying with him at his apartment and Sue's parents were staying with her and Lucy. Sue and Jack decided that they would pick up his parents at the airport in the morning and Lucy would pick up Sue's parents when they arrived in the afternoon.

Sue was nervous about meeting Jack's parents. She didn't know what to expect, but Jack kept reassuring her that they were going to love her. They were waiting at the airport and then Jack spotted them. "There they are," he said to Sue pointing them out in the crowd. He waved at them. "Hi Mom, Dad!"

When they walked over they greeted their son with hugs and Jack introduced Sue to his parents. Jack's mother shook Sue's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, we heard so much about you." Sue smiled and looked over at Jack who winked at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, it's nice to meet you too." Jack's mother gave her a hug and so did his father. They were very warm and friendly people and Sue liked them both right away. They drove back to Sue's apartment and had dinner there. Lucy had the meal catered and they had a wonderful time getting to know each other. Both sets of parents got along well, and Jack and Sue were very pleased.


	24. Chapter 24

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Jack knew that he couldn't see Sue before the wedding, but the hours they were apart seemed like long weeks to him. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful bride walking down the aisle towards him. He was already dressed in his tux and his mother helped him with his tie.

"Your father and I are so happy for you dear. Sue is a lovely girl, we can see why you fell in love with her."

"Thanks Mom, she means everything to me." Jack replied.

"I know son, I've seen the way your eyes light up whenever you talk about her or when she's in the same room. She feels the same about you too, because I've seen the same light in her eyes. You two are a perfect match."

Lucy and Sue were already at the church and they settled into the little room where Sue was to change into her wedding dress. It was a beautiful ivory dress, which accentuated every curve. She wore her hair down in loose curls and adorned with small white lilies, which matched the lilies in her bouquet.

Lucy thought she was the most beautiful bride she had ever seen. "Jack is going to faint when he sees you."

"Don't say that!" Sue said in shock.

"I was kidding Sue, everything will go perfectly. Don't worry." She said trying to calm her friends nerves. Sue nodded and took in a deep breath, she couldn't wait to be Jack's wife.

The wedding march had begun and Sue met her father at the back of the church. She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. She was so happy her father was feeling better and able to walk her down the aisle. "I love you Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, dear. Your Mother and I are so proud you." He said as he gently squeezed her hand that rested on his arm.

Jack stood at the alter in awe as he watched his lovely bride making her way towards him. She was so beautiful, she looked like an angel sent down to earth. His angel, he thought and he silently thanked God for sending her his way.

Bobby stood next to Jack as his best man. Lucy and Tara stood on the opposite side as Sue's bridesmaids. It was an intimate wedding with Sue's parents, her brothers and their wives. Jack's parents and Billy. Myles, D and Donna. Charlie and a few other close friends.

After the vows and the exchanging of rings the pastor announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Finally, Jack thought as he moved forward and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Everyone in the church clapped and cheered.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N - This is the last post for this story, but I will have a sequel coming soon. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story._

The reception was held at a quaint little restaurant that they had rented for the evening. Jack and Sue danced their first dance as husband and wife, as their friends and family looked on. Jack held her close and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't wait until later that night when he could have her all to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Sue asked him.

"That I have the most beautiful bride in the world." He said as he pulled her closer and his lips descended, caressing hers in the lightest kiss.

Later that evening they left the reception, saying their goodbyes to their family and friends. Jack hadn't told Sue where they were going on their honeymoon, but Lucy handed her an overnight bag that she had packed for her. Jack had already put their suitcases in the trunk of his car earlier in the day. When they got in the car Sue looked over at him. 'Where are we going?' She signed her question to him.

'It's a surprise,' he signed back to her with a wink and a smile.

They drove for quite a while and Sue was tired after the long day. She rested back in her seat and closed her eyes. Jack looked over at her tenderly, his hand covered hers while she slept. When they reached their destination Jack parked the car and leaned over a sleeping Sue. He began to shower soft kisses starting from her collar bone, travelling up her neck until he reached her lips. Then his tongue swept across her bottom lip causing her to moan. Her eyes fluttered open as he deepened the kiss. Moments later he pulled back gazing into her eyes. "Mmm…. I hope you plan on kissing me awake like that for the rest of our lives." Sue said with a smirk.

"Oh I plan on kissing you awake and so much more." He said as his eyes darkened with desire, running his hand up her arm.

Sue blushed at his words and when she looked out the window her breath caught in her throat. "Oh Jack, it's beautiful!" Her eyes scanned the shore, and the lovely bed and breakfast inn where they would be spending their honeymoon.

When they checked into their room, Sue thought it was the most the romantic room she had ever seen. In the center was a large four poster bed and champagne was chilling on ice on the table beside the bed. The flames in the fireplace gave the room an enchanting glow.

Jack took her hands in his and when she faced him he noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "What's wrong Sue?" He asked, his expression reflecting his concern.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is perfect. I'm just so happy and I love you so much." She threw her arms around him holding him close.

When he pulled back his hands cupped her face and wiped away her tears. "I love you Sue, you are my life, my best friend, my wife, my destiny." His mouth captured hers in a passionate kiss, showing her without words just how much she meant to him.

The end.


End file.
